


The Bet

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cherri is kind of an enabler, Dominant Angel Dust, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex (…kinda), Snakes still have two penises, Submissive Sir Pentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel Dust claims that he can get any guy he wants, so Cherri Bomb devises a bet to see if he can put his money where his mouth is.Angel Dust (Dom) X Sir Pentious (Sub)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is another AD X SP fic I wrote, this one has no correlation to my other fic, Stalling, aside from that it’s the same pairing because I really like this pairing in particular. 
> 
> I cannot stress this enough. I need more Sir Dust, especially with top Angel.

"The radio demon?"  
Cherri Bomb was seemingly enthralled by the events that Angel Dust was recapping to her, "the radio demon showed up at the hotel?" Angel Dust nodded smugly as an answer, sitting across from Cherri at a packed bar. As one would expect, the bar was noisy, so even Cherri would have to raise her voice more than she usually would to be heard.  
"Yeah, apparently he's supposed to be important, or something." 

"No shit, Angel," Cherri chuckled slightly at her friend's obliviousness, but then decided to ask a different question surrounding the radio demon, "so... is he hot?"  
"Alastor?" Angel Dust thought about him for a moment before answering, "eh, he's easy on the eyes, if you're into creepy dudes, but he's a bit of a prude if you ask me. Now... his friend. That's another story."  
"Who?"  
Angel Dust bit his bottom lip thinking about that demon that Alastor has summoned to help with the hotel. 

Angel Dust went on for a while to Cherri, elaborating a little bit about Alastor only to go on about Husk.  
"So..." Cherri said, cutting off Angel's venting, "you gonna fuck him or what?"  
"Well duh." Angel Dust replied, "it'd be a waste if I didn't."  
"I dunno Angie. He seems to me like he's a bit on the straight side."  
Angel Dust chortled, "Like any of that matters when you've got this," he gestured to his own body, "I can make any guy in this shithole mine." 

"Oh. Is that so?" Cherri smirked slightly, looking off into the distance somewhere and then back to Angel Dust, "care to prove it?"  
"Heh, are you challenging me, babe?"  
Cherri just giggled to herself as her plan seemed to come together in her brain, until she pointed at where she was looking.  
"Even him?"  
Angel craned his neck and saw what Cherri was looking at. Coincidentally, Sir Pentious was also in the bar by himself. 

"Cherri..." Angel Dust sighed and rubbed his temples as he turned back around, "is this another set up to get me to fuck him?"  
This had not been the first time that Cherri had tried to persuade him into doing something like this, something told him this "bet" was more than just pure coincidence.  
"So you won't do it?" Cherri then slammed a stack of bills on the table, "How about I sweeten the deal for ya, then?"  
Angel Dust looked down at the money and grinned. "Well, I never said that." 

"Here's how it's going to go down. You have to fuck him, in this building. You can't tie him up, drug him, get him drunk or anything like that."  
"Geez. What kind of guy do you take me for?" Angel Dust said, feigning offence, "and is there some specific kind of thing I have to do to 'win' this bet?"  
"You just have to make him cum once."  
"How am I supposed to prove that I did?"  
"Eh. I feel like I'll know."  
"As for..." Angel Dust looked around at the many demons that were occupying the building, "doing it here."

"Oh, don't worry about that either, the guy who runs this joint owed me a favour, so I swiped this from him."  
Cherri took a small key from her cleavage and handed it to Angel Dust. Amused, he took the key from her hands.  
"May I ask one more question?"  
"You just did."  
"Okay smartass. How long have you been planning this?"  
"If I'm being honest," Cherri hesitated, "the second I met Pen for the first time."  
"You're a real weirdo." Angel Dust muttered, shoving the key into his pocket, "you're on."

Angel Dust made his way over to the snake demon who was sitting in the corner. Sir Pentious didn't seem to notice Angel Dust at first until he spoke up.  
"I'm surprised to see you here, alive."  
Sir Pentious darted his eyes up and saw that the spider demon was staring down at him.  
"What do you want?" Sir Pentious asked, obviously not wanting anything to do with him.  
"May I sit down?"  
"Does it matter what I say? You're going to anyway, right?"

"Damn. You seem off," Angel Dust said as he took his seat, "You alright?"  
"Alright?" Sir Pentious spat, crossing his arms, "Alastor only humiliated me and then proceeded to destroy my ship, which had everything I worked so hard as to acquire whilst he just snaps his fingers and everything just goes swell for him." Sir Pentious then slammed his fists on the table as his hood flared before recoiling due to the pain he caused himself and hissed softly, "no, I am not alright." 

Angel Dust hesitated as he tried to think of a way to turn the conversation in his favour.  
"I suppose you do seem pretty frustrated. Is there any way I can... help you with that?"  
"You can go away."  
The last thing Sir Pentious wanted was to listen to this demon taunt him, but Angel Dust persisted, opting to be less subtle.  
"When was the last time you got laid?"  
Sir Pentious only looked down and ignored the spider demon who was pestering him. 

"What's the matter? You go deaf?" Angel Dust leaned in closer and raising his voice, "when was the last time you got laid, Pen?"  
"Stop talking to me." Sir Pentious growled as he darted his eyes up at Angel Dust momentarily before shielding his face with the brim of his hat, but Angel Dust could tell he was blushing and it only encouraged him.  
"What the matter? Are you a virgin? Have you only ever came inside your own hand? Is that why you can't tell me?" 

Sir Pentious could feel his face burning the more Angel Dust spoke to him, even though a strange part of him didn't want him to stop.  
"Just... leave me alone." he managed to choke out, praying he didn't sound too flustered, but it was like Angel Dust could smell it off him.  
"What's it gonna take..." Angel Dust started to place his two top arms around the snakes shoulders, pulling him in closer, practically whispering to him, "for me to bend you over this table?"  
Sir Pentious covered his face with one of his hands and turned away, which let Angel Dust know he was doing something right. 

Angel Dust continued, reaching out his second set of arms to grab Sir Pentious by the waist and to softly stroke his sides only to grip him tightly, causing him to gasp softly, "Don't you wanna be forced down and fucked 'til you're screaming? For me to completely destroy you? For me to make you mine."  
"Stop talking..." Sir Pentious winced, he hated how Angel Dust teased him, because it was succeeding in turning him on.  
"I know that behind all that talk, you're just a little slut that needs to be put in his place."

Sir Pentious bit his bottom lip as he could feel himself getting heated in certain parts of his body and Angel Dust could tell.  
"Let's go somewhere else, okay? I don't think you should be making a mess when there's other people around."  
Sir Pentious just nodded in response and allowed Angel Dust to lead him away. However, as soon as he stood up he grabbed the hat from his head and used it to cover himself before Angel Dust could see what was happening down there.

Angel Dust led him to the back of the bar and took out the key Cherri had given him. The only place he could think of where it'd fit was the storage locker in the back, sure enough, it opened. Before many demons could notice what he was doing, he shoved Sir Pentious inside and entered himself, locking the door behind him. Angel Dust felt around for a light switch and turned on the dim, yellow light. The room itself was extremely cramped, the two could barely stand in it without being pressed against each other.  
"Already?" Angel Dust sneered at Sir Pentious, as the spider demon noticed him clutching his hat in a compromising position.  
"Shut up." Sir Pentious replied defensively.

"Show it to me." Angel Dust demanded.  
Sir Pentious obediently lifted up his hat, exposing himself to Angel Dust. Both of his cocks were erect, which Angel Dust couldn't help but stare at in awe. The anatomy of certain demons still managed to surprise him at times. Sir Pentious just blushed harder and hid his face, until Angel Dust took the hat from his hands and placed it on the shelf. Then readjusted it so that the eye wouldn't be staring at them. 

Angel Dust pushed Sir Pentious against the door, firmly pinning him by his wrists as he reached another hand down and stroked one of the snake's cocks with his index finger. Sir Pentious shuddered at the other demon's touch and squirmed against Angel Dust's grip fruitlessly, as the demon toying with him made no effort to hold him in place.  
"Fucking hell, Penny," Angel Dust muttered as he teased him, "you're so... sensitive. I feel like I could make you cum with just one finger."  
"It has.. been a while." Sir Pentious admitted.

"No kidding." Angel Dust let go of him to remove his jacket and his shorts, showing himself to Sir Pentious. He only had one, but the other demon still stared. Angel Dust then turned his attention back to the snake, starting to kiss him on his lips. They closed their eyes and seemed to just let things play out, with Angel Dust undressing Sir Pentious as the kiss deepened until both demons were making out with each other, naked, moaning softly into each other's mouths. Angel Dust began to close what little gap there was between their bodies, as he began to grind himself against the other. 

"Ah... shit..." Sir Pentious cursed as his hood flared up for a few seconds before flattening again. Angel Dust looked down and saw that his cocks had already started to spurt out cum.  
"Really? I barely touched you." The spider demon teased, "well, I think it'd only be fair if you did something for me."  
"What do you have in mind?" Sir Pentious asked, embarrassed, looking down and staring at the other demon's cock.  
"You could suck it for me." The wording made it seem like a request, but Angel Dust's tone told him that it was an order. 

Angel Dust pushed Sir Pentious down and positioned him so that his cock was directly in front of his mouth.  
"Whenever you're ready." Angel Dust taunted, pressing the tip against Sir Pentious' face.  
Sir Pentious had never done anything like this before. He opened his mouth and slid his head forward, taking as much as he could and started to suck softly, being careful as to not end up biting down on it by mistake. 

Angel Dust used his bottom row of arms to rest them on his shoulders and used his middle set of arms to grab the snake's head, then he began to jerk his hips, thrusting himself deeper into the snake's throat. Sir Pentious was caught off guard by Angel Dust taking control and tried to pull away, but the spider's vice like grip ensured that he would stay put.  
"Oh yeah..." Angel Dust grunted as he proceeded to shove his cock deeper into his mouth, gradually increasing in speed, "take it, you bitch." 

Sir Pentious used his tongue to wrap around Angel Dust's cock, flicking off his slit and sucking harder. Angel Dust moaned in satisfaction, tightening his grip on him.  
"Fuck... that's it..."  
Angel Dust leaned down slightly and pressed his top set of hands against the door as he focused most of his energy on using his hips to fuck the other demon's face as roughly as he could, his moans becoming louder and more frequent until he felt himself getting close.

Angel Dust eventually pushed his cock as deep into Sir Pentious' mouth as possible as he came, forcing Sir Pentious to swallow a large amount of it to avoid choking before Angel Dust pulled out slowly as he was finishing, the last of it splashing onto the snake's face.  
"Heh heh. That's a good boy..." Angel Dust panted softly, "but I'm nowhere near through with you yet..." he placed two of his fingers from his right hand on his bottom set of hands into the snake's mouth, hinting at him to suck on them too. 

It didn't take long for Sir Pentious to coat them in his own saliva, and once he did, Angel Dust pulled his hand out of his mouth.  
"Get up." Angel Dust ordered, using his arms to help him in hoisting his body up higher and backed him up against the door once again and, without warning, shoved his fingers that he lubed with the snake's spit into his entrance. Sir Pentious hissed loudly in pain and shock as Angel Dust began to push his fingers inside him, moving them around in a vaguely circular motion which caused the snake demon to arch his head back and moan loudly. 

"You're doing great..." Angel Dust reassured him as he proceeded to finger him, but Angel Dust's relentless teasing was making Sir Pentious grow impatient. His body felt like it ached for the much needed attention from the other demon's cock.  
"Oh Angel..." he whined in desperation, "please just give it to me!"  
"Are you sure?" Angel Dust asked, "If I do it now, it'll hurt a lot more."  
"I don't care! Put it in me!" Sir Pentious pleaded, "I need it... just fuck me now." 

Angel Dust smirked, he relished in watching Sir Pentious beg, he found it adorable, he'd have loved to drag it out even more, just to see how desperate he'd really get for him, but Angel Dust was getting restless himself.  
"Alright. If you insist."  
Angel Dust removed his hand and held him firmly as he plunged his cock inside of him. Unsurprisingly, Sir Pentious cried out loudly due to the pain, but he didn't complain about it, after all, he asked for it.

"Heh... this is what you wanted, right?" Angel Dust grunted as he forced himself further inside of him, unable to remember the last time he was the one doing the penetrating, and he remembered how it felt so good to feel another demon clenched against him,  
"oh... baby, you're so fucking tight."  
"Is that..." Sir Pentious was cut off by his own moaning, "a good thing...?"  
Angel Dust didn't respond verbally, instead he pounded the snake demon harder into the door, which seemed to answer his question. 

"A-Ah! Angel..." Sir Pentious felt weak, finding it difficult to stand upright against the door. Angel Dust grabbed his body with his arms, with his top arms pinning the other demon by the wrists as his other two sets of arms held him in place, thrusting into him at a steady rhythm, he pulled his own body closer to him until there was only a few inches between their bodies, so Angel could whisper to him.  
"You're quite the subservient one, aren't you?" Angel Dust muttered with a growl, "you're nothing but a submissive little whore." 

Sir Pentious gasped loudly as Angel Dust began to speed up his thrusting, as he shoved him into the door again, only for his noises to be muffled by Angel Dust placing his own mouth over his, hungrily making out with him, his hands holding onto his wrists starting to wander, groping and caressing the other demon's body in various places, Sir Pentious used his liberated arms to cling onto Angel Dust, the end of his tail starting to coil around Angel Dust's leg to attempt to keep him in place, which Angel Dust found amusing. 

"You really like this, don't you, Penny?"  
Sir Pentious just whimpered softly and nodded, unable to form much of a coherent sentence due to the sensation inside of him that pulsed throughout him. This only escalated as Angel Dust began to pound onto his g-spot, making him cry out again, this time in pleasure. The noise gave Angel Dust the authority to slam into him in that spot mercilessly.  
"Fuck! Angel!" Sir Pentious shrieked, "Oh! That feels so good! Don't stop!" 

Angel Dust obliged, fucking him as hard as he could, to the point that the hinges on the door began to squeak underneath the noises both demons made and the smacking noise of their bodies colliding. Both of them held onto each other for dear life as they felt nothing else except the overwhelming pleasure they were giving each other.  
"Angel..." Sir Pentious panted, "I think I'm going to..."  
Angel Dust just shushed him, "Stop talking. Just cum for me, Penny."

A few seconds later, Sir Pentious climaxed, groaning as both of his cocks squirted out cum. It took several more thrusts into him for Angel Dust to follow, pulling out his cock as he came all over Sir Pentious' abdomen. The two demons didn't move for what felt like a few minutes afterwards, lazily kissing each other as they panted before Angel Dust eventually let go, causing Sir Pentious to immediately slide down onto to the ground in exhaustion. 

"I must admit, you took that pretty well. If the whole taking over hell thing doesn't go as planned, or if you just need the cash, you could always capitalise on it."  
Sir Pentious just glared at Angel Dust, "How dare you say that to me."  
"Worth a shot." Angel Dust had taken a rag on the shelf and wiped the cum that stained his fur and tossed it to Sir Pentious, "you're not gonna wanna go back out there in the state you're in." Then again, with all the noise he made, having the incident be discrete would be impossible. 

"You're disgusting." Sir Pentious remarked, reaching for his clothes, as Angel Dust reaches for the door handle after slipping on his own.  
"Oh? I'm the freaky one?" Angel Dust asked, turning on his heels, "I wasn't the one who was all "Ah! Angel! Fuck me harder! I love feeling your cock ramming against my tush" was I?" he mocked, impersonating the other demon's accent poorly.  
"I... " Sir Pentious attempted to object but only blushed, Angel Dust patted his head smugly and handed him back his hat.  
"Good boy." 

Angel Dust made his way back over to where Cherri was sitting.  
"Well, I believe you owe me."  
"Heh heh. No kidding." Cherri mumbled, handing Angel Dust the stack of cash, to which Angel Dust stashed in his chest.  
"I suppose I don't need to provide any proof."  
"Yeah. That won't be necessary. The whole bar could hear you two fucking. We literally all stopped talking just to listen to you."  
Angel Dust just laughed nervously, "Well shit. What can you do?" He knew he'd be in trouble later.


End file.
